Digimon Adventure 03
by takari4ever
Summary: When a mysterious group of people decide to use Digimon to take over the world, it is up to the original 8 Digidestined to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've decided to put a hold on my previous story, to write a new one. I want to make something similar to Digimon Tri. I want to use the first generation of Digidestined and write more about all of them and also make it more mature. So here it goes. Read and review

Chapter 1: Reunion

"SHIT!" Joe shouted as he hit the alarm clock. "I'm gonna be sooooo late! My final is starting in half an hour and I'm not even dressed!".

"Shhh! I'm trying to sleep here!"

Joe: MIMI! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT THUS MEANS?!

Mimi: You see this is why I only wanna be friends with benefits with you…you never do anything fun…well except last night…that was fun…

Joe: MIMI! You know I don't have time for all this now!  
Mimi: Fine! Then leave! I'll just order in and do some nasty things by myself…  
Joe: What?! Don't wreck the apartment Mimi!  
Mimi: For someone so smart…you really are dumb…I'll hit the shower.

Joe: AHHH! I'm out! See you!

Tai looked up and saw the ball coming towards him. He stopped it on his chest dribbled an opposing player and shot at the goal. His teammates jumped when they saw he scored. When the referee whistled they all raised their arms as they had qualified for the next round.

Coach: Tai! WHAT A GAME! You see that fellas?! That's how you should play! Now go hit the showers ladies!

As Tai got out of the shower he sat down on the bench, covering his face with the towel. He had done well, but something was missing in his life. His best friend dated his long time crush and it did not seem to end real soon. He hadn't talked to him in almost three months. Agumon wasn't there anymore for him either. He felt lonely and pushed himself to the limit when playing football. He had also moved out of his parent's house. He hadn't even spoken to his sister. Ever since high school she started to change. She was hanging out with the wrong crowd in his opinion, but she wouldn't give in to his advice and she wasn't replying to his texts. All information on her he got was from TK, who had stopped talking to her too. That he found weird. Who thought his life would have turned this way.

"Huh" he thought when he heard his phone ring. "Unknown number? Hello?"

"Come to the Odaiba Park tonight at 10 PM, come alone." a mysterious voice said and hung up.

Sora: MATT! We are late for my mom's exhibition or whatever it is!  
Matt: Right there…I just have to comb my hair.  
Sora: All right! You drive!

Matt (already inside the car): Hey my phone is ringing…TK?  
Matt: Hey bro! What's up?!

TK: Not much…hanging with Dana. You?  
Matt: With Sora, on my way to her mom's exhibition. So how are things with Dana?

TK: Oh it's great you know…

Matt: Went all the way yet?  
Sora: Matt! Leave him alone!  
TK: I heard Sora, she is right! I'll tell you when I'm ready! Now you drive safely!  
Matt: Thanks little bro! See you around!

TK: Hey Matt! Wait…  
Matt: What?  
TK: Did you prank call me earlier?  
Matt: What? No?  
TK: Hmm…never mind.  
Matt: Alright!

As he hung up, both his and Sora's phones rang.

Meanwhile at the high school:

Dana: Morning TK!  
TK (kissing her): Good morning Dana! How was last night?  
Dana: It was great! I finished the game yesterday! It took some time, but hey I worked through it!  
TK: WOW! Say where is your gym bag?  
Dana: Oh I'm skipping gym today…I'm going to the arcade.  
TK: Ok…  
Dana: You wanna come with me?  
TK: Sure… but I'll be there later I have practice later. Uhm…I need to make a call to my brother can you hold on for a second?  
Dana: Sure! I'll see you inside. Oh there she is again with her classy attitude…Kari…

TK wasn't listening anymore as he was already talking to his brother.

Kari made her way inside the school where her friends greeted her. Kari had become the kind of girl everyone aspired to be. She was beautiful, popular, had good grades and everyone wanted to be close to her. Someone like Dana, however thought she was a mean girl. It is true that Kari was not the kind girl she used to be, at least not to everyone.

Charlie: Hey girl! Ssup?! Ready for tonight's party?

Kari: Sure am bae! Listen I gotta go talk to someone…something weird happened this morning and I want to be sure that no one is making fun of me…  
Charlie: IF someone is making fun of you, I will kill him or her!  
Kari: Thanks! I knew I could depend of you!

As TK hung up he turned to Dana who had actually waited for him, since she was analyzing Kari.  
TK: You're still here?  
Dana: Can you believe it? The nerve on her…  
TK: What?!

Dana: I mean look at how she dresses and walks as if everyone else is inferior to her.  
TK: Come on just give it a rest.  
Dana: What's she doing, she is coming this way?  
TK: Hmm probably wants to talk to one of her friends.

As Kari stopped in front of them she smiled a clearly fake smile at Dana and turned to TK.

Kari: Dana…  
Dana: Kari…I didn't know you acknowledged our presence on this planet.

Kari (fake smiled again): I need to talk to you Takeru.  
TK: Sure…what's up?  
Kari: In private…if possible?  
TK (getting the hint): Sure…

Dana (getting jealous): I will go to class.

After she left Kari turned to TK.  
TK: So…how's it been? You haven't talked to me in ages…

Kari: Whatever…it's not what I want to talk to you about…and stop telling Tai what I'm up to! I know you've been feeding him information on who I am hanging out with and what I am up to.

TK: I…

Kari: Save it. Listen I got a weird call this morning. Do you know anything about it? I wonder if it's something to do with you know…

TK: Hmm…funny you brought it up…I got a weird call too…to go to the Odaiba park today at 10 PM…  
Kari: Really? Me too…I wonder what it is…honestly I don't want to go. I don't care what the hell it is and it's creepy. Plus there's a party going on at Charlie's tonight.

TK: Wow…another party…what happened to you? You used to be…  
Kari: Save it. I don't give a damn about your opinion Takeru. Just tell me what happens tonight if you go.  
TK: You know what?! I won't! Why don't you go for yourself to find out! I will not tell you anything.

With that he stormed away and got into the school. Kari bit her lip in anger and followed suit after he was a few meters away from her.

Later that day Odaiba Park:

TK, Joe and Mimi had already arrived. They were chatting happily until Matt, Sora and Tai showed up as well.

Tai: Looks like we all got the same call…

Sora: Sure did.  
Tai: Where is Kari? I tried to reach her but she doesn't answer anymore…

Mimi: Really?  
TK: She's at Charlies. He's throwing some kind of party.  
Kari (out of the shadow): No I'm not…I was too curious so I left the party.

Tai: What the hell are you wearing?! That's so inappropriate!  
Kari: Screw you Tai! I do what I want. Remember when you left home to find yourself for a year?! Who are you to judge what I am doing?!  
Sora: Kari, he's your brother, don't talk to him like that!  
Kari: Oh little miss perfect…just shut up all of you. Why are we even here? Where is Izzy?!

Joe: True…where is Izzy?  
Izzy: I am here! I am the one who called you all. I knew if I did it without masking my identity, none of you would have showed up.

Kari: Really?! You tricked me into coming here?! I'm leaving. I don't need this crap!

Izzy: Kari wait! This is important…Gennai came to me…we have a problem.  
Tai: What problem?  
Izzy: The Digital World is in danger…and so is ours…there seem to have been several interferences where Digimon were spotted in our world and people in the Digital World. Gennai believes that an international band of crooks wants to take over our world with the help of Digimon.

Kari: So let them. Who cares! This world is shit anyway!  
TK: How can you say that?! You of all people?!  
Kari: Oh save it Takeru! We both know how shitty it is to be in this world. If you would just man up and stop being such a pussy maybe we wouldn't be in this place!  
TK: HOW THE HELL IS THIS MY FAULT?!  
Kari: WELL!  
Tai: SHUT UP! Both of you! I don't know what the hell is going on between you two, but it has to stop. If we are needed, at least I know I will step up to the challenge!  
Mimi: Can't some new kids do it?! I mean…  
Izzy: No…you see apparently the same eight crests hold our world together…and therefore we need to do it…Gennai has given me the light to amend your Digivices, but I can do it only with your consent. Once done, your Digimon can come here. Remember the fight will take place in this world, and our crests are gone. The Digimon will need to start evolving from the very beginning if we are to stand a chance.

Kari: So does that mean that I can see Gatomon again?  
Izzy: It sure does…

Kari: When can we do it?  
Tai: A second ago you had a totally different opinion…what is wrong with you Kari?  
Kari: Like I said…none of your business. Do it Izzy!  
Izzy: Who else is in? 

Everyone nodded and then Izzy gave them all the light from Gennai and their Digivices changed. Soon after all Digimon appeared in front of them and they hugged each other.

Kari: Gatomon…I've missed you so much!  
Gatomon: I've missed you too Kari.

"Who knew she still has some good feelings inside her…" TK thought as his eyes lingered on her. Matt had noticed the way his brother still looked at Kari. He never knew however why the two acted like this. He understood his relationship to Tai, but never that of Kari and TK. He patted his brother on the shoulder who snapped out of it and looked at him smiling, his old friend, Patamon, sitting comfortably on his head.

Joe: Guys, we're going. I guess we will be in touch if something happens we'll know and we know when to fight the evil that is coming.  
Izzy: That's right Joe. Oh, can I catch a ride with you?  
Joe: Sure. I know Tai and Mimi are coming with as well.

Matt: I'll take Sora and TK home.  
TK: That's fine. I'll walk.  
Matt: Kari? You need a ride?  
Kari: No…it's fine, I'm going back home, I only live 5 minutes away.

As they all left, Kari turned around and TK followed her.  
Kari: You know it's not nice to follow someone.  
TK: I just want to…

Kari: Make sure that I'm safe…I know…God…would you and Tai stop that?! I can take care of myself.

TK: That's not what I wanted to say…

Kari (turning around suspiciously): What did you want to say?  
TK: I wanted to talk to you…put everything past us…you know…with all the…

Kari: I don't think it's so easy TK…  
TK: You called me TK…haven't called me that in two years…

Kari: Look…I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I really didn't mean to be like that…it's just that…

TK: You don't have to explain Kari. I just want us to be friends again.  
Kari: I'm sorry TK, but I'm not sure I can do that just yet.

TK: It's ok. Take all the time you need Kari, just know that if you need someone to talk to…

Kari: I gotta go. See you at school. Come Gatomon!

Patamon: What was that all about?!  
TK: Long story buddy…very long story…

A/N: Hope you liked it. I will focus on TK and Kari, but I will put more of the others in the story as well. Don't expect everyone though to appear in each chapter ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning almost all Digidestined were tired. Everyone had stayed up to talk to their partners on what happened with their lives, and how everyone changed. Tai had made his way to the football pitch, while almost everyone else was at college or high school.

Gatomon and Patamon had followed their partners to school.  
Gatomon: Say Patamon, did TK tell you what happened between him and Kari? They seem to be really distant from each other…I've never seen them like this…and what TK said yesterday…if they can be friends again? What's that supposed to mean?  
Patamon: I really don't know. He didn't want to tell me what happened between the two of them. He said it's a long story and that was it.

Dana: TK! Hey where were you yesterday? I waited for you forever at the arcade! And you didn't even come online last night. I was really worried.  
TK: Sorry Dana…I was busy…  
Dana: Really? Busy?! That's all I get? What happened yesterday? And don't tell me it has nothing to do with Kari!  
TK: Lower your voice! And no…it has nothing to do with her.  
Dana: Then what did she tell you yesterday? You avoided me all day yesterday! You know one might think something is going on between you and her!  
TK: Nothing is going on between us…relax! It was something regarding our brothers…she found out they are friends or something…really uninteresting stuff!  
Dana: Hmm…not sure if I can believe that…  
TK: Believe me I do not like Kari that way!  
Dana: Really?! EVERYONE LIKES HER THAT WAY!  
TK: Jesus! I'm off to class. Hey Carl! What's up?!  
Carl: Oh! TK! Where were you bro! Been waiting for you yesterday to come online so we can play that new game!  
TK: Sorry Carl, I was busy…  
Carl: So listen, I heard Kari talked to you yesterday! What did she say…you know she is so gorgeous, did she say something about me? I know I'm meant to be with her.  
TK: Jeez…pick a number Carl…she is dating Charlie and I doubt it will be over soon.  
Carl: You know what…I might not be the boyfriends she deserves right now, I'm the boyfriend she needs.  
TK: Wow…can we change subjects?  
Carl: Fine…but are you thinking of inviting her to your birthday tonight?  
TK: NO…Dana would kill me!  
Carl: Why?! Tell her you invite her for me! Pretty pleaseee!  
TK: Fine…I'll try. Won't promise anything.

Kari had heard the last part of the discussion and decided to intervene. She was close to them, since she knew it was TK's birthday and no matter what grudge she held against him she wanted to wish him a happy birthday.  
Kari: Promise what Takeru?  
TK: Kari! Well…  
Carl: KARI! He has a birthday party tonight! Do you want to come?  
TK: Listen, if you don't want to…  
Kari: I'll come. I won't bring any other friends though and you don't tell anyone that I'm there and you will not post any pics of me at your party. Got it?  
Carl: DONE! It's at his place, I can text you the address.  
Kari: No need. I know where it is. Happy Birthday Takeru!  
Carl: Oh…what?!  
With that Kari smiled and left leaving Carl with his jaw dropped.  
Carl: Say TK…how does she know where you live?  
TK: Don't ask me dude!

At college:

Sora: Matt are you going to TK's tonight?  
Matt: I can't…I have band practice. Actually I heard only Mimi and Joe are going. TK told me it's no big deal. I had to promise him that we go have a drink in the weekend together.  
Sora: OK…cause I can't go either. I am helping out my dad with his research and we're leaving tonight. Gonna be back in two days.  
Matt: WHAT?! NOOO….don't leave me alone for two days…  
Sora: Ow you'll be alright. Stop being such a baby!  
Matt: You know I'm joking right?!

Later that day TK was prepping his apartment for the party. He had invited a few of his close friends and the Digidestined. He didn't expect everyone to show up though. As he looked through the apartment he noticed that it hadn't changed in the many years he had lived there. He wondered if Kari would notice and smiled at the thought. After another hour he heard the first guests had arrived. As he opened the door he noticed Carl was there with their common friend Peter. Peter was quite geeky but he was very smart and always had something to say. Carl was more impulsive on the other hand and that's why the three got along so well.

TK: Hey guys! Come on in!  
Peter: Hey TK! Here is our gift!  
TK: What?! You didn't have to!  
Carl: Listen, open it up later! I want to see the look on everyone's faces when they see it.

TK (hearing the doorbell again): Oh! More visitors! Joe! Mimi! Dana you are here early!  
Mimi: OH! Happy Birthday Teeks!  
Joe: Happy Birhday TK! Here we got you a little something! Wow thanks!  
Dana (kissing TK): Happy Birthday sweetie!  
Mimi: So you are Dana? I dunno why but I expected you to be prettier!  
Dana: Excuse me?!  
TK: Dana! She doesn't mean it!  
Dana: Really?!  
TK: Come on in…let's go over it inside.

A few more people arrived and the party was going quite well. Mimi and Dana were fighting continuously. Mimi always thought no one was good enough for TK. No one except Kari. She even pushed Davis away and supported his idea of moving to the US last year so she can get rid of him.

An hour later the doorbell rang again and Dana went to open the door. To her surprise she noticed Kari on the other side.  
Kari (smiling fake at Dana): Hey.  
Dana (puzzled): Hey?! What are you doing here?!  
Kari: Takeru invited me, so I came. Can I come in?  
Carl: KARIIIII! COME IN!  
Kari: Hey Carl. Thanks.

As Kari entered she spotted Mimi and Joe in the kitchen. She waved to them. Kari knew they were all not really talking to her anymore. She noticed Mimi was surprised at her presence. Mimi and Yolei were the only ones who knew what Kari went through with TK and Tai. When they both took TK's side, Kari stopped talking to them and changed her lifestyle drastically. Mimi had waved back, but Kari turned her head to Carl who was acting like a fool around her. She knew how boys acted around her, and she knew what most of them wanted from her, but she liked the attention she was getting.  
Carl: Kari, now that you are here, I'll tell TK to open the presents!  
Kari: Oh he doesn't need to open them just because I am here.  
Carl: Nonesense! You have to see what I got him!  
Kari: I really don't care.  
Carl: What?!  
Kari: Huh…there he is. Takeru…happy birthday! Here. This is for you.  
TK: Oh! When did you arrive? You know you didn't have to.  
Kari: Nonsense. Open it up.

Dana had arrived at the scene curious to Kari's present.  
Dana: WAIT! You should open mine first!  
TK: Okay…where is it?  
Dana: Here!  
TK (opening up the present): Oh…the new game I wanted! Thank you so much Dana!  
Carl: WAIT! Now mine! Kari has to see it!  
TK: What's up with everyone today…(opening up Carl and Peter's present) uhm…no way! You bought me tickets to artificial parachute jumping?! That's sooo awesome! Thanks guys!  
Dana: Wow…my gift seems like crap compared to this. Open hers now. I am curious.  
Kari: Look you don't have to. Better you shouldn't…It's not as good anyway and I don't want to…  
TK: Nonsense! (as he opened up the gift he noticed it was a shirt and then he held it up). NO FREAKING WAY! THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE! HOW DID YOU?!

It was a Lakers shirt with Kobe Bryant's name on it and a text next to it.  
Kari: Turn it around.  
TK: NO WAY! YOU DID NOT DO THIS?!  
Dana: WHAT?! IT'S just a shirt!  
TK: NAH! This is Kobe Bryant's shirt…and it's signed! "To TK. Have a wonderful birthday and never give up on your dreams. Yours truly, Kobe."  
Dana: So?!  
TK: I'm his biggest fan! I love it! Kari how did you? When did you?! (Mimi was looking ecstatic)  
Kari: After you invited me I thought of a gift for you, then I found out Kobe is in Tokyo…that's part of the reason I'm late.  
TK (wanting to hug Kari, but keeping back): Wow…I don't know what to say…you waited hours in line for this…  
Kari: It's nothing don't worry. I need to use the bathroom though…  
Carl: Yeah it's the…  
Kari: Second on the right I know!  
Carl: How does she?!  
Dana: Well this was fun. I'm going TK. When you start being honest with me we can talk again.  
Mimi: BYEE!  
TK: Dana wait!  
Dana: Just leave it be.

With that Dana left and pretty soon everyone else did as well. Carl had been trying to talk alone to Kari, but she always avoided him. At the end, only Kari, Carl, Peter and TK were still there. They were sitting on the couch while Kari was looking out the window, the soft breeze blowing through her hair. All three boys were looking intently at her.

Carl: You are so beautiful Kari…I can't believe you are actually here.  
Kari: Thank you Carl, but you know I'm not attracted to you, right? I have a boyfriend you know…  
Carl: So? You could give me a chance.  
Kari (looked at TK, then back at Carl): You know what. I will. Let's all go out right now. I know this club where we can go in. The bouncer knows me. He'll let us in.  
Carl: I'm in.  
TK: Me too.  
Peter: I don't know…  
Kari: Come on…you can have some fun! I've never seen you at any parties! You are literally wasting all your youth!  
TK: Come on! Who else will show us how great it is to be in high school!  
Peter: Fine! Let's go. But we won't stay up late…we have school tomorrow.

As they decided to leave they all followed Kari who knew Tokyo's clubbing scene better than no other.  
Kari: This is it. Ok. Look cool and follow me. Hey Ken!  
Ken: KARI! Wow you look amazing!  
Kari: Hey listen, I have some friends from out of town with me, could we get in?  
Ken: Are you sure? That one (pointing at Peter) looks a little sick…  
Kari: He's chill don't worry.  
Ken: Fine by me, keep your phone close by, in case police shows up.  
Peter: Police?!  
Kari: Relax!

When they entered, Kari looked around and found the best spot. The club was full and the boys were quite surprised at what they were seeing. Everyone was dancing and having fun. Kari ordered four vodka energy drink and gave it to the guys. She gave them another 2-3 drinks afterwards and the boys were totally drunk. Carl started grinding on some hot girls and confessed to Kari that he wanted to have sex with her. Kari laughed at it and showed him a girl who would rather have sex with him than her. Peter was already in a sandwich between two girls.

Kari: So! What do you think?  
TK: I like it!  
Kari: No girl you want to dance with?  
TK: Only one…do you want to dance?  
Kari: Look TK…  
TK: Just a dance Kari. Nothing more.  
Kari: Fine.

When they started dancing Kari stopped and looked TK in the eyes. He stopped as well.  
TK: What's wrong?  
Kari: My phone. SHIT! KEN SAID THE POLICE IS HERE! Get Peter and Carl and come next to that door over there! We gotta go! Now!

TK followed suit he pulled Carl from his kiss and Peter out of his sandwich and dragged them to where Kari was. Only a second later they saw the police coming inside and Kari opened the back door. Once they were out, Carl hugged Kari and Peter had to throw up.  
Carl: BEST NIGHT EVER! THANK YOU KARI!

Kari: You're welcome. Now come on we gotta go. TK can you hold Peter?  
TK: Yeah.  
Carl: Hey! You called him TK…

Meanwhile:

Agumon: Tai you were great out there!  
Tai: Thanks Agumon…huh what is that? It's a Digimon! Kuwagamon!  
As Tai rushed towards it he noticed a hooded figure eyed him and the Digimon digivolved back and they both ran away.

Tai: Damn…I will have to tell the others.

A/N: Hope you liked this one! I will post another one quite soon


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: i did not like where the story was going so i amended it starting with this chapter. do not own anything.

Chapter 3

Tai: Matt, I'm telling you what I saw! It was a Digidestined who had his Digimon digivolve and tried to destroy something. When he saw me he ran away.  
Matt: Alright I believe you, but what do you think we'll have to do?  
Tai: Look these people up…maybe we can use the Digivices…like we used to be able to find each other.  
Izzy: I tried it already…it doesn't work here so easily…remember when we were trying to find Kari?  
Tai: You're right…I guess we can only search for them and keep our Digivices with us just in case. If we find something we react.  
Izzy: I agree.  
Matt: I'll inform Mimi, Joe and TK. Tai you inform your sister. Honestly I am scared of her lately.  
Tai: I'll try.

High School:

Carl (hung over): TK…yo what a night. I am so hung over I can't even walk straight.  
Peter: I think I vomited yesterday more than I did my whole life…  
Kari (behind them): Hey boys…how are you feeling today?  
TK: I'm quite ok actually.  
Carl: I am great now that you are here.  
Kari: Glad to see you haven't forgotten your sense of humor even though you are clearly hung over.  
TK: Kari…did you talk to Tai?  
Kari: No. Why?  
TK: We gotta talk.  
Carl: Who is Tai?

Kari: So what's up?  
TK: Tai encountered an evil Digidestined yesterday. He said that kid wanted to destroy something and when he saw Tai he ran away.  
Kari: What?! Evil Digidestined?!  
TK: Yeah…we should keep our Digivices with us and look out for evil Digidestined.  
Kari: Fine. I have it with me anyway. And Gatomon is with me just in case. Now I have to go to Charlie. Talk to you later.  
TK: Oh…fine…

Dana: Really?! Again?! Why don't you tell me you want to break up with me?!  
TK: UHM…Look it's not what it looks like.  
Dana: Oh really? You didn't tell me you invited her to your birthday, she gets you a super thoughtful gift, then I hear you all went to some club last night. I am really pissed at what you are doing to me. I am not your idiot TK!  
TK: Listen to me Dana. I am not together with Kari. She is dating Charlie. Yes I did invite her cause she overheard me and Carl talk about it and it would have been completely impolite. Carl is the one who is into her. The gift, I had no idea she would do it. And yeah I would have invited you along too, but you stormed out before I could explain myself. And I like you, not her.  
Dana: Fine…I accept your apology.  
TK: Now come, the principal wants to announce something in the sports hall.

Sports hall:

Principal: Dear students…there was an incident last night where a building nearby was attacked. I want to assure you that nothing is going to happen to you within the boundaries of this school. The police have not apprehended the man or woman who did it, but they will find him. Now please return to your classes.

Dana: Wow…I didn't even know…hey what's that thing in your hand?  
TK (putting his Digivice in his pocket): Nothing. This is terrible…I wonder what he was after…  
Kari: Hey guys.  
Dana: You again?!  
Kari: I need to speak to TK.  
Dana: Since when do you call him TK?  
Kari: Since I want to. Come on. I don't have time, I have classes on the other side of the school.

As TK went with her, Dana became furious and decided to follow them.  
Kari: I found something out. Our new Digivices…they have the ability to give us a disguise. Just press this combination here and it'll work but do not do it here.  
TK: This is great. Like this we'll be able to follow all these evil Digidestined around without anyone recognizing us.  
Kari: Right. Look I gotta go talk to Becca. She wants me to grab dinner at her place tonight.  
TK: Kari…Before you go. What happened to you? You changed…  
Kari: I had a long talk with Gatomon…and she was right…you were right…I'm just trying to make amends, but my social life is still important so I gotta go. See you around TK.  
TK: Hmm…I was right…

As they parted ways Dana saw them talk and noticed Kari had the same strange device as well.  
Dana: I can't believe it…it's like a walkie-talkie that only they have… and he's telling me they are not a thing?! And since when is she so nice all of a sudden?! I gotta find out more about this girl. Peter will definitely help me.

Later that evening everyone had their own thing to do. TK had alerted the others about Kari's finding and they all rose to the challenge to find the evil Digidestined.

Kari was on her way to Becca's who had a surprise in store for her. Dana and Peter were following Kari closely.

Becca's:

Kari rang the bell and noticed the bell was not ringing. As she was looking at the door she noticed it was open. When she opened it, she went inside to see what was happening. She heard strange noises from Becca's bedroom. As she entered her bedroom she saw Becca and Charlie fully at it.  
Kari: WHAT?!

At that Charlie pushed Becca off and looked surprised at Kari. Becca had an evil smirk on her face.  
Charlie: Kari, listen it's not what it looks like.  
Kari: Oh I KNOW WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! YOU ARE FUCKING MY FRIEND! You're such a piece of shit! Just because I refuse to have sex with you! And you?! I thought you were my friend. Fuck you both!

Kari stormed out her eyes in tears. When she was outside the building she noticed Dana and Peter.  
Kari (trying to hold back more tears): What the hell are you two doing here?!  
Dana: NOTHING!  
Kari: Are you following me?!  
Dana: NO! I was uhm…  
Kari: You're just such a jealous girl! What is wrong with you?! You have a guy who likes you for who you are and yet you believe he is cheating on you! He is not. Believe me, TK is not that kinda guy!  
Dana: How would you know?!  
Kari: Because he is not a jerk! Not like Charlie! If I had a boyfriend like him I would cherish every second with him.  
Dana: Kari…what happened?  
Peter: He cheated on you didn't he?  
Kari: Yes…so?  
Dana: That's terrible, I'm so sorry!  
Kari: I don't need your pity! I'll just go and get drunk!  
Dana: Don't! That's never the answer.  
Kari: And you know that how?! Your immense wisdom?!  
Dana: My dad…he drank so much he is now in rehab…the second time.  
Kari: I'm sorry to hear that…  
Dana: Come…let's get some ice cream and talk about it. Peter you wanna come with us?  
Kari: Ok…  
Peter: I'm treating both of you. And Kari…sorry for following you.  
Kari: It's fine. Come let's go.

Ice Cream Parlour:

Kari: So…when I entered they were fucking like two beasts…just because I do not want to have sex with him.  
Peter: That's messed up. A great girl like you does not deserve this.  
Kari: Thanks…people think that I'm only this pretty girl…  
Peter: Who said that?  
Kari: Come on...you all think it! As if I wouldn't know...  
Dana: Have you ever looked in the mirror? You are absolutely gorgeous! Plus you seem to have so much fun! I wish I was the same, I mean it's part of the reason why I was so jealous...I thought he would see in you what he doesn't see in me...I mean, look at the gift you got him. He was so happy, I've never seen him like that...  
Kari: I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. It's not my intention to steal TK away from you. You're really cute together, he won't cheat on you, don't worry...he's not like that!  
Dana: What do you mean?  
Kari: I mean...he doesn't seem like the type to do that. He'll either break up with you before, or he will stay with you forever. And don't worry he won't break up with you over me.  
Dana: How are you so sure about that?  
Kari: I just am...he's not my type anyway.  
Peter: So what is your type? That asshole who cheats on you?  
Dana (hitting Peter in the ribs): Don't say such a thing!  
Kari: He is right. It's better if you say things to my face, rather than behind my back. Plus, Peter, confidence suits you. You should be more confident every day, it'll do you wonders.  
Peter (blushing): Thanks...  
Kari: Thanks again for the ice cream...I feel a little bit better now. Think I'll go home now.  
Peter: Do you want us to accompany you?  
Kari: Nah...it's fine! Bye!  
Dana/Peter: Bye!

Kari made her way home to the empty apartment. Her parents were not home, as usual and she wanted to just lay in bed and forget everything. As soon as she had closed her eyes, she heard the door bell ring. _Ah! Mom and Dad are here!_ As she opened the door it wasn't them. It was someone she definitely didn't expect.

Kari: TK?!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kari: TK?!  
TK: Hi...uhm...sorry to have come at this hour but...  
Kari: She told you...didn't she?  
TK: Tell me what?...listen...  
Kari: Please...don't start...  
TK: Look I wanted to say sorry. Can I at least come in?  
Kari (turning on only the dim kitchen light): Sure...  
TK: Uhm...I don't even know how to put this...I want to apologize to you...  
Kari: I told you not to start!  
TK: Please let me finish!  
Kari: What for?  
TK: For the past few years... I haven't been there for you, like I should have.  
Kari: Look, if you're gonna start telling me how the things I am doing are bad and all you can leave!  
TK: That's the thing...they're not. You are such an amazing girl and all this time I held back because I was afraid. Afraid to lose you. I was so focused on what your parents said that I was certain if I kept my distance I would at least get that glimpse of you. I knew we couldn't be together, because they were right!  
Kari: What?! What are you talking about?!  
TK: The reason I turned you down, is because they were right...I am dragging you down. Since you started talking to me you started changing again and you had such an amazing time, and maybe I am wrong for you, maybe I am holding you back, but that will never change the fact that no matter what, Hikari Kamiya, I will always and forever care about you more than anyone else!  
Kari: TK...where are you going with this?  
TK: Last night, it became clear to me...I was thinking if something were to ever happen to this earth, who would be the one person I would protect? It would be you, Kari. And you deserve someone who truly loves you, and it's all up to you, Kari, because I'm in love with you, I've always been in love with you.  
Kari: Why...why now? Why not when I confessed to you that I was in love with you?!  
TK: Because of what your parents said. I was a naive kid, and I wanted you to be happy, not me...not us...  
Kari: You mean to tell me that things could have turned out differently? That we could have been together since then?  
TK: I mean to tell you that we can be now...if you want to. No matter what, I will always chose you in a heartbeat.  
Kari: What about Dana? Did you think about what it does to her?  
TK: Dana will be fine, as a matter of fact...here...this is my phone, check the last sent items.  
Kari: Wait a minute...did you break up with her?  
TK: I wanted to send that text this morning, but I was too afraid.  
Kari: Did you tell her why?  
TK: I told her that there is someone else I'm in love with. I went by her place to explain myself. I am done being a coward, Kari.  
Kari: I am speechless right now...  
TK: You don't need to answer right now...think about it...if what you said to me a few years back is still the truth, and I hope it is...you know where to find me.

With that TK left the apartment. It already started raining and Kari saw him pull up his shoulders from the cold rain. She opened the balcony door and rushed onto the balcony.  
Kari (shouting): WAIT!

TK turned around and saw her getting back inside. He waited, as she told him to. Only a minute later he saw her coming out of the building the rain getting her quickly wet.  
Kari: It's my turn now!  
TK: Kari, you'll get a cold, let's get inside!  
Kari: I don't care! Just listen! You can't believe how long I've waited for you to say that. I was so mad at you, and I let my pride get in the way of our friendship. I loved you from the bottom of my heart. I knew you felt the same back then! I knew it, and you weren't a coward...you were just looking out for me. I guess, what I'm trying to say is, I'd be really lucky to be with you. I'd rather spend all life amounting to nothing, but to have that one second with you, than to be someone without you.  
TK was stunned, he didn't know what to do anymore. He did not expect this answer from her.  
TK: Kari, I...  
Kari: This is the part where you kiss me, you tool!  
TK didn't wait another second and he kissed her. Time stopped for both of them in that moment.

Morning:

Yuuko: KARI! We're homeee! We just came back from the business meeting in Sapporo! Are you still here?  
Kari (Instantly waking up and noticing TK was still sleeping): OH SHIT! TK WAKE UP NOW!  
TK: Hmm…  
Kari: My parents are here!  
TK: WHAT?!  
Kari: Yeah! You gotta leave now! And I have no idea how!  
TK: What if I get out the balcony? You go outside…I'll be on the balcony and you lure them all into your room and I'll get out through the balcony in the living room!  
Kari: That might just work! Or better yet we just tell them?  
TK: No way, remember what they thought about me? We can't do it like this…  
Kari: You're right…let's do it.

Said and done, Kari went out and greeted her parents, opening the balcony window at the same time.

Kari: Mom, dad, could you please come in my room, there is something I think is wrong with my bed…it's really weird.  
Yuuko: I guess your father can help you…  
Kari: NOOOO both of you come here! We may need more opinions.  
Sasumu: Ok…

When they both entered her room, TK quickly ran across the living room and went out. Once Kari saw him ran past she waited a few seconds and sent her parents out her room, since she needed to be ready for school.

At school:

TK had already arrived at school and was waiting for Kari. He noticed Dana talking to Peter but both looked away from him. He understood that she had told Peter what had happened the night before. He felt bad about it, and wished to make up with them, but his happiness of being with Kari was much greater.

Carl: YO TK! SSUP MAN?!  
TK: Carl! Hey…  
Carl: So…did you get me a date with Kari?  
TK: Dude…listen…dating Kari will be quite difficult…  
Carl: WHY?! I heard something happened between her and Charlie so she is single now! He is with Becca.  
TK: What?!  
Carl: You didn't know?!  
TK: What did he do?  
Carl: He cheated on her!

Meanwhile Kari had arrived. Dana saw her and immediately went up to her.  
Kari: Dana…what is it?  
Dana: You were right about one thing yesterday Kari...he broke up with me. There's someone else...he loves someone else, that's what he said.  
Kari: I am so sorry Dana...  
Dana: You know, it's quite convenient isn't it. Charlie cheats on you, you break up with him, you're available, then suddenly he is breaking up with me!  
Kari: Look Dana...I'm am truly sorry but you can't pin this on me!  
Dana: You know what...I was wrong, you did this on purpose, because I tracked his phone last night and he was at your place. Convenient right?!  
Kari: Look, that's not what it looks like! He doesn't know that Charlie cheated on me...he planned to send you that message since yesterday morning...  
Dana: How do you know?! So there is something between you! You lying bitch!  
Kari: There was nothing...until after he showed me the text message last night...  
Dana: So what happened with he is not your type?  
Kari: Look, I will explain this to you, but let's go somewhere more private...  
Dana: No! We do it here! The whole school can hear what a bitch you are! Stealing boyfriends, just like that friend of yours Becca! You deserve what happened to you last night. (in the meanwhile TK and Carl arrived there too, and so did a lot more students)  
Kari: You know what?! I do deserve it! I am not going to pretend that I don't have feelings for him! I've had feelings for him for years now, but how would you know that, cause if he loved you, like he loves me, he would have had sex with you a long time ago! And by the way, last night with him, was amazing!  
Dana (slapping Kari's cheek): You bitch!

Kari's cheek was red and she turned away noticing that TK was trying to make his way to her. She smiled at the sight of him.  
TK: Kari, are you ok?  
Dana: Unbelievable! She barely speaks to you and yet you just jump at the first opportunity, telling yourself you love her, until she will break your heart!  
TK: Kari will never break my heart...I've loved this girl since I can remember...  
Dana: What, you barely know her!  
Carl: Is that true? That's why you won't get me a date with her?  
TK: Look guys...Kari and I go way back...  
Kari (concerned): TK...  
TK: It's alright...Dana...I am sorry for how things ended, but you deserve someone who really wants you...not someone like me...I love Kari, always have and always will. And I hope you understand that, so you can move on...  
Carl: You're such a shit boyfriend and a shit friend...You could've told me this before getting my hopes up. That's how she knew what to get for his birthday, where he lives, where the bathroom is in his apartment...who knows what else she knows...  
Kari: Listen guys, the bell rang...I am sorry you had to find out this way, but can we talk later? After class maybe?  
Peter: No thanks. I am done with Mr. Takaishi.  
Dana: So am I...  
Carl: Same here...

Kari: I am so sorry, I never meant for your friends to leave you all like that...  
TK: Don't worry. I told you there is only one person for me in the universe. As long as she is by my side, nothing will bring me down.  
Kari: Still... _I will get them to talk to TK again. I can't be the reason why his friends won't talk to him!_

With that a large explosion was heard in the courtyard and as smoke was clearing, a tall figure could be seen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The lessons went by really slowly with TK's friends not talking to him. Kari was sad to see him this way. She knew he had made a choice, he had chosen her over everyone else. She was happy about that, but she couldn't push back the thought of seeing TK sad. As the lunch break was nearing Kari went after Carl.

Kari: Carl! Carl, wait!  
Carl: What do you want? Leave me alone.  
Kari: Can we talk for a bit? I want to explain myself. And I want you to understand some things…  
Carl: There's nothing to understand. My best friend has been lying to me this whole time! He could have told me!  
Kari: Would you please come with me outside and let me explain? I hate to see you like this?  
Carl: You hate to see me like this or, him? I saw your concerned look.  
Kari: Please come with me. I don't want others to listen in on our discussion.  
Carl: Fine.

Kari: Thanks for hearing me out. I just wanted to clarify some things.  
Carl: Shoot, I don't have much time.  
Kari: Look, TK and I, we've known each other for a long time now. Long before high school. We grew up together. We've been best friends for a while, but when we finished middle school, I told him that I fell in love with him. I was fifteen, but I knew exactly what I wanted from my life. I wanted him.  
Carl: OK so? Who cares what happened then?!  
Kari: Please let me finish. I didn't know it till yesterday night, when TK told me, he had overheard my parents saying that the longer I would stay around him, he would drag me down. And when I told him I was in love with him, he turned me down. I changed my life around and became the girl you know me to be. TK stayed away from me for two years and I always pushed him away, even though I knew deep in my heart that I needed him, at least as my best friend, but I was too proud to see it. I was just a stupid girl, but my conscience always told me that I needed to wait for him. I had so many chances to go all the way with a guy, but I never wanted to. It's why my great ex also cheated on me. And last night…I saw TK at my door, telling me he had broken up with the very girl whom I had told the same day to cherish every second with him. And he told me he loves me (she smiled at the thought). The one guy I had always cared about, told me he loves me. And I know what you might think, we're too young to know what love is, but we do know what is right. And being with him is right. I am terribly sorry he couldn't give you a date with me, maybe if he had never been in the picture, we could have had a chance, but he is in the picture and I am so very glad he is! I've always loved him…what I am trying to say is, I guess, don't take it out on him. If I had told him in that moment to get lost, he would have never spoken to me again. It's not his fault for acting on his feelings.  
Carl: Kari…may I say something?  
Kari: Of course!  
Carl: It's not about you and me. It's about him and me. He's my friend! He didn't tell me about his past with you. He let me dream about being with you! He let me believe he had no interest in you, when it turns out there has never been anything else!  
Kari: He did it to protect you and to give you hope. It's what he does.  
Carl: I guess you're right. He didn't want me to lose hope.  
Kari: Please talk to him.  
Carl: I will, under one condition.  
Kari: Anything!  
Carl: Get me a date with one of your hot friends!  
Kari (smiling): If that's all! Actually I know this one girl who has a crush on you!  
Carl: Really?! Who is it?!  
Kari: My friend Sasha!  
Carl: NO WAY! She's like super hot! Like you hot!  
Kari: I'll take that as a compliment!  
Carl: Thanks for clarifying it Kari. It makes some sense now, why he jumped at the opportunity to be with you immediately. You really are a great girl!  
Kari: Thanks Carl! Huh! What's that that fell out of your pocket? (turning to it and grabbing it)  
Carl (taking it out of her hand): Nothing!  
Kari: No way! A Digivice?!  
Carl (puzzled): You know what it is?!  
Kari: You're a Digidestined?  
Carl: You know about that too?  
TK (appearing from the corner): Guys! What are you doing here? Been looking everywhere for you!  
Kari: He's a Digidestined!  
TK: WHAT?! HOW?!  
Kari: You tell me! He's your friend!  
Carl: Ok this is really weird! How do you two know about Digidestined?  
Kari: We are Digidestined! We're part of the original team!  
Carl: WOW…you two have a lot more explaining to do. By the way, TK. I forgive you. Kari told me everything about your past. I get it.  
TK: You're not mad at me anymore?  
Carl: No…Kari promised me a date with Sasha!  
TK: You really have only one thing in mind…  
Kari: Look the break is almost over. We can meet tonight at my place. I'll text you the address. I will call the others as well to meet our newest team member!  
Carl: Others?  
TK: I'll tell you more on our way to class.  
Kari: I'm off to cheerleading practice. I'll tell Sasha all about you Carl!  
Carl: Oh GOD! Can't wait! This is the best day ever!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Carl: TK, you have to tell me more! I am so curious! I mean I've been to the Digital World a few times and Betamon digivolved to Seadramon as well when I was in trouble there, but what is it like for you? I mean I've been a Digidestined for 3 years now…how about you?  
TK: Wow…slow down…so many questions at once…  
Carl: I am curious! I want to know!  
TK: If you must…I've been a Digidestined since I was eight years old. Same as Kari. That's how we actually met and know each other so well.  
Carl: That explains so much!  
TK: Yes…probably it does. By the way, do you know where Kari's place is? For tonight that is.  
Carl: No idea…where is it?  
TK: It's probably best if we go together. I think Kari will invite some of our other friends who are Digidestined as well.  
Carl: There are more of you guys?  
TK: Yeah…we're 12 in total. Do you know any other Digidestined?  
Carl: Nope…I always went there alone.  
TK: Alright, well tonight you will meet a few more. Hope you're ready!

Dana (appearing in front of them): So, Carl, seems that you have forgiven him. Pathetic.  
Carl: Dana, look, if he explains the situation you'll actually get it. Or better yet let Kari explain. When she talked to me, it all made sense!  
Dana: Pff…I will never talk to him or her ever again. I though you had some dignity in you!  
Carl: Please hear them out. You won't regret it.  
Dana: No way. I am done with all of you.

Later that day:  
Kari: TK, Carl! Hey! You're the first ones here!  
TK: Oh! Really? Who is here already?  
Kari: Well…let's just say it's been awfully quiet so far…Tai and Matt are here.  
TK: Oh boy…  
Carl: Who are they?  
Kari: Our older brothers. They have an old grudge and my brother and I don't really get along so well at the moment so…  
TK: Maybe we can put that behind us at the moment. Matt! Tai! How are you!  
Matt: Hey TK! What's up?!  
Tai: Finally someone we can talk to! Ssup, TK?  
TK: Not much…how are you two? Still not really talking to each other?  
Matt: Hmph…  
TK: Well this is gonna be an awesome. Uhm Kari…  
Kari: Yes?  
TK: Is anyone else coming?  
Kari: Nope...everyone else excused himself or herself.  
Carl: So you two are Digidestined as well?!  
TK: Right, where are my manners! This is Carl. He is also a Digidestined!  
Matt: Ssup Carl? Didn't know you were one of us!  
Carl: Yeah…wasn't thinking the same about you guys either. So what's the deal? Kari mentioned you would tell me more about the Digital World.  
Kari: There's not much to tell really. I just wanted you to meet some of us.  
Tai: And now that you have, I will go. This was a waste of my time.  
Kari: Tai! Don't be so rude!  
Tai: I am not trying to be rude to him. I am being rude to you.  
Kari: FINE! Then leave!  
Tai: FINE! I will!  
Carl: Am I missing something?  
TK: They've had a huge fight.  
Kari: We don't need you anyway.  
Tai: Oh you don't need me?! I don't need any of you!  
TK: Tai…please you don't mean that!  
Tai: Oh, really? He steals the girl I like, and she is so different I barely recognize my own sister anymore! And since when are you so fond of her again?! Thought you two were not speaking to each other!  
TK: Tai, I can explain.  
Kari: You don't need to explain anything to him. He won't listen anyway. Do you wanna know the reason why she chose Matt?! Cause you're such a diva Tai! You always think everything should be yours! Well life doesn't always turn out your way! Sometimes you have to accept changes. We can't all be the same! We change, Tai! And I so want to have the relationship I had with you, but you keep making it hard for us! We all love you Tai! We do!  
Carl: I think I will leave.  
TK: Matt and I will leave too.  
Kari: I'm so sorry, guys.  
TK: It's ok! You and Tai should talk it through!  
Tai (after they all left): What is your problem really, Kari? What do you want from me?!  
Kari: I want my brother to be by my side! I want to talk to you like I used to! I want to tell you everything, but you only live in the past! You changed too, Tai! And you know it!  
Tai: I'm sorry Kari, for leaving and for letting you alone. I wanted our little group to be the same.  
Kari: We are still the same people, Tai. We just changed, since we got older. And I'm sorry for Sora choosing Matt…  
Tai: That's not on you. That's on me. And besides…I think I am over her. I just don't want Matt to think he is winning at this.  
Kari: Really? Still the same with you two?  
Tai: Yeah…some things don't change!  
Kari: Can I hug you!  
Tai: Sure! And after that, let me make dinner!  
Kari: That sounds great!

Meanwhile:

Matt: So guys, wanna go to this club where my band has a gig tonight?  
Carl: Sounds great!  
Matt: TK, invite your girlfriend Dana too!  
Carl: You don't know?  
Matt: Know what?  
TK: Nothing!  
Carl: Dude! They broke up! She dumped him, cause he's into…  
TK (covering his mouth): No one! I'm into no one!  
Carl: What the!  
Matt: OK, then call her. Call Kari and tell her to come!  
Carl: How did you know it's Kari?  
Matt: Come on…he's been drooling over her for years. Plus they are getting along, which tells me something happened.  
TK: Oh man…please don't tell Tai!  
Matt: Do I look like I am talking to him these days?  
TK: Alright, I'll call her! And I'll tell her to invite Sasha as well.  
Carl: OMG! BEST NIGHT EVER!


End file.
